The invention relates to a system for fastening a windshield to a vehicle part, particularly to the fork bridge and instrument support of a motorcycle. The system includes a holder which is durably connected with the windshield and which can be connected with the fork bridge and with the instrument support.
When the connection of the holder with the fork bridge and with the instrument carrier is constructed in a detachable manner, the unit consisting of the holder and the therewith permanently attached windshield can be exchanged for another unit where the windshield has different dimensions. The owner of the motorcycle is thereby provided with the possibility of optionally equipping the motorcycle with a larger or a smaller windshield corresponding to the respective weather conditions.
In the case of known systems for fastening a windshield, the mounting and also the demounting is relatively complicated and time-consuming. The exchange of one windshield for another windshield having different dimensions is therefore not possible within a brief time period.
It is an object of the invention to create a system of the above-mentioned type, which makes it possible to rapidly demount a mounted windshield and, as required, exchange it for one with different dimensions.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that the holder has a transverse tube in the lower forward area. A claw-type receiving part open toward the rear is permanently fastened to the instrument support, into which receiving part the transverse tube can be inserted. The rearward area of the holder can be detachably connected with the fork bridge.
For demounting the windshield according to the invention, it is only necessary to release the connection of the holder with the fork bridge, whereupon the holder can be pulled out of the claw-type receiving part toward the rear. For installing a windshield with other dimensions, the transverse tube of its holder is inserted from the rear into the claw-type receiving part, and the rearward region of the holder is then releasably connected with the fork bridge. These operations can be carried out in a rapid and simple manner.
In order to avoid possible rattling noises, it is provided according to a further development of the system according to the invention that the fork bridge has threaded bores, and that the holder is provided with openings in the rearward region, which openings are slightly offset with respect to the threaded bores so that the holder is prestressed in the installed condition. To maintain the prestress, the transverse tube of the holder and/or the claw-type receiving part is preferably coated with an elastic material which is compressed in the installed condition.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.